Midnight Confessions
by GreenRaindrops
Summary: Lily Evans kann ihren Klassenkameraden James Potter überhaupt nicht leiden. Bloß ihr Pech, dass er ganz anders darüber denkt und sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, sie mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu erobern. Das kann ja nur schief gehen!
1. Die Rumtreiber

**Midnight Confessions**

**_A James & Lily Love Story_ **

**Kapitel 1: **

**Die Rumtreiber**

Die Schüler machten verwundert Platz, als ein ominöser Bücherberg auf sie zuwankte und den Eindruck machte, als würde er sie gleich alle unter sich begraben.  
Und tatsächlich hatte Lily Evans, ein hübsches, rothaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen, ein paar Schwierigkeiten, diese beträchtliche Menge an Lektüre zu balancieren, mit der sie gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war.  
"Meine Güte, Lily!", ertönte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme hinter dem Bücherberg. Lily konnte zwar nichts sehen, wusste jedoch, dass es Kelsey, ihre beste Freundin war. Kelsey kam ihrer Freundin auch sogleich zu Hilfe und nahm ihr die Hälfte ihrer Bücher ab. Nun hatte Lily auch endlich freie Sicht und lächelte Kelsey dankbar an.  
"Du hättest doch auch jemandem um Hilfe bitten können!", schimpfte Kelsey und schritt nun voran in Richtung Bibliothek.  
"Ich hatte genug Angebote, aber nein, danke", entgegnete Lily trocken, während sie ihrer Freundin folgte, die nun lachte. "Verstehe."  
"Was hast du denn mit all diesen Büchern bloß gemacht?", fragte Kelsey befremdet, als sie in der Bibliothek waren und Lily von Regal zu Regal huschte und die Bücher exakt an dieselbe Stelle zurückstellte, wo sie sie gefunden hatte.  
"Ich habe die Aufsätze geschrieben, die nächste Woche fällig sind! Das Wochenende wollte ich mir deswegen wirklich nicht verderben lassen, weißt du", erklärte Lily und nahm nun das letzte Buch in die Hand, drehte es herum und blickte auf den Titel des Buches.  
"Ah, das kommt dahin...", murmelte sie dann zu sich selbst und verschwand wieder zwischen den Regalen.  
"Oh je", seufzte Kelsey, "das hab ich ja ganz verdrängt... Mein Wochenende sieht also mal wieder trüb aus", fügte sie mit ebensolchem Blick hinzu.  
"Na komm..." Lily fasste Kelsey an die Schultern und schob sie aus der Tür.  
"Ich helfe dir, dann geht es etwas schneller", schlug sie vor. Kelsey atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn Lily ihr half, dann konnte ja nichts mehr schief gehen!  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in die große Halle.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte, die beiden Mädchen wirbelten erschrocken herum, und sogleich strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer in zweiten Stock dunkle Rauchschwaden heraus.  
"RAUS HIER, RAUS!!", ertönte eine entsetzte Stimme und vier Gestalten stolperten aus dem Raum, zwei davon hielten sich lachend die Bäuche, während die anderen beiden eher verschreckt und wütend aussahen. Der kleinste der vier Jungs – er hatte mausgraues Haar und hieß Peter - bekam einen Hustenanfall, doch niemand schien sich um ihn zu kümmern.  
Remus, im Normalfall ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse, funkelte seine zwei Freunde nur zornig an und machte gerade seinen Mund auf, um ihnen eine Standpredigt zu halten, wurde jedoch jäh in seinem Vorhaben unterbrochen, als es hinter ihnen "MR POTTER, MR BLACK, MR LUPIN UND MR PETTIGREW!! SOFORT IN MEIN BÜRO!!" donnerte. Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und schien vor Wut ganz rot angelaufen.

Kelsey und Lily beobachteten schweigend, wie die vier Jungs der Hauslehrerin hinterher trotteten – Peter schien noch kleiner geworden zu sein, Remus sah extrem grimmig aus, nur die beiden Schwarzhaarigen schienen sich immer noch zu amüsieren und verkniffen es sich, hinter Professor McGonagall laut in Gelächter auszubrechen.  
Lily drehte sich immer noch schweigend um und setzte ihren Weg fort zur Großen Halle. Das war ja wieder mal ein typisches Spektakel der Rumtreiber gewesen! Was wäre auch anderes zu erwarten? Kelsey beeilte sich hinter ihr herzukommen und grinste.  
"Hast du gesehen, wie sich McGonagall's Nasenflügel aufgebläht haben?", lachte sie. "Der Anblick war echt alles wert!"  
Lily schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Die haben wieder mal was in die Luft gejagt und du lachst auch noch darüber. Wegen solchen Leute wie dir machen sie das doch erst! Wenn es niemand lustig fände, würden sie bestimmt nicht so viel Schwachsinn treiben!", brauste sie nun auf.  
"Ach komm, Lily", gluckste Kelsey, "das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Die machen das, weil es ihnen Spaß macht." Sie kicherte. "Ich glaube, nur dafür leben sie. Und du musst doch zugeben, dass McGonagall's Anblick doch wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern war!"  
Lily seufzte. "McGonagall sieht immer so aus, wenn die Rumtreiber was ausgefressen haben – genau gesehen läuft sie den ganzen Tag so herum, seit 6 Jahren schon. Der Anblick ist nun wirklich nichts Neues mehr", erklärte sie erschöpft und ließ sich nun auf einen Platz am Gryffindortisch nieder.  
"Hmm, hab ich einen Hunger!" Kelsey schnupperte in der Luft und fügte hinzu: "Mal ehrlich, wenn du dich bloß nicht so dagegen wehren wür..."  
"Hattest du nicht Hunger? Iss nur", antwortete Lily seelenruhig, nachdem sie Kelsey eine ganze Salzkartoffel in den Mund geschoben hatte, um sie damit zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Diese hatte nun einige Schwierigkeiten, die Kartoffel zu zerkauen und anschließend runterschlucken, warf aber, nachdem ihr das gelungen ist, ihrer Freundin einen missgelaunten Blick zu. Lily aber ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und setzte ihr Mittagessen fort und auch Kelsey nahm sich ein Beispiel an ihr, doch schon wenige Sekunden später gab sie ihr Vorhaben, mit Lily nicht mehr zu kommunizieren, auf und rief: "Schau mal, da sind Remus und Peter!" Sie winkte die zwei herüber, die sich auf die gegenüberliegenden Plätze setzten.  
"Na Jungs", grinste Kelsey, "wo habt ihr denn James und Sirius gelassen?" Remus wirkte noch immer aufgebracht und während er sich das Essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte, antwortete er, dass Peter und er von Professor McGonagall gehen gelassen wurden, da sie nur James und Sirius verdächtigte. Was ja auch kein Wunder war, denn meistens waren es immer die zwei, deren Kopf all die Streiche entsprangen.  
Peter hustete noch einmal und aus seinem Rachen kam eine weitere, viel kleinere Rauchschwade heraus.  
"Sieht aber ungesund aus", merkte Lily besorgt an und musterte ihn. Dieser wurde unter ihrem Blick nervös, lief um die Ohren herum leicht rosa an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"McGonagall sagt, das legt sich bald wieder, deshalb wäre es nicht nötig, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen", antwortete Remus stattdessen.  
"Der ist sowieso schon überfüllt", fügte er noch hinzu und widmete sich seinem Teller.  
Das stimmte. Beim letzten Quidditchtrainig der Hufflepuffs waren fast alle Besen durchgegangen und haben versucht, die Schüler aus meterhohen Höhen herunterzuwerfen. Der Vorfall wurde natürlich sofort allen Lehrern gemeldet, aber noch hatte niemand herausgefunden, wer die Besen so präpariert hat und warum.  
"Sie haben's verdient", stellte Lily halbherzig fest und meinte damit, dass James und Sirius Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das Problem ist, dass es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Außerdem..." Er hatte einen leicht missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck, "haben sie schon so ziemlich jede Strafarbeit gemacht, die man sich nur ausdenken kann. Die beiden kann man wirklich mit gar nichts abschrecken." Er seufze und war nun mit seinem Essen fertig.  
Peter hustete wieder eine graue Rauchschwade aus und die vier Gryffindors erhoben sich gleichzeitig.  
"Sirius und James sind bestimmt schon im Gemeinschaftsraum", rätselte Remus. "Lass uns hochgehen und fragen, was McGonagall ihnen diesmal aufgebrummt hat!", piepste Peter aufgeregt und bekam sogleich wieder den nächsten Hustenanfall.


	2. Fragwürdige Strafarbeit

**Kapitel 2: **

**Fragwürdige Strafarbeit**

„Und hast du gesehen, wie... oh! Hey, Evans!", unterbrach James seine Ausführungen, als er Lily zusammen mit Remus, Peter und Kelsey durch das Portraitloch steigen sah.  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und lächelte ein Lächeln, wie es nur ein James Potter konnte.  
Sirius rollte genervt mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Lily Evans zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hoch und warf James einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
„Wie geht's?", hakte dieser nun nach, da das Mädchen nichts auf seine Begrüßung erwiderte.  
„Bis eben gerade noch ganz gut", antwortete sie trocken und schlug den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal ein.  
James ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren.  
„Diese kleine Aktion vorhin war der totale Erfolg, McGonagall ist im Büro fast aus der Haut gefahren, als...", versuchte er es noch einmal und plapperte munter weiter, wurde jedoch von Lily unterbrochen.  
„Sei stolz drauf, Potter!", erwiderte sie kühl und verschwand schon, von Kelsey gefolgt, um die nächste Ecke.  
James sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, drehte sich dann zu seinem besten Freund um und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Was hat sie nur immer? Ph, verstehe einer die Frauen..."  
„Tja, man", meldete sich nun auch Sirius zu Wort. „Ich glaube, die Evans kannst du mit so was nicht beeindrucken. Lass dir 'ne andere Methode einfallen." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, James allerdings stutzte.  
„Das ist es, Tatze!", rief er plötzlich. „Du bist ein Genie!" Er sprang entschlossen auf und lief hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal, ohne die anderen aufzuklären.  
„Was war das denn?", fragte Remus, der sich nun auch genähert, jedoch nicht das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen, hatte. Er setzte sich in einen der äußerst weichen und bequemen Sessel und sah sich flüchtig um.

Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte ruhig vor sich hin und im Gemeinschaftsraum war es angenehm leer, was kein Wunder war, denn noch war es draußen relativ warm und die jüngeren Schüler ließen sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen natürlich nicht entgehen.  
„Ach", winkte Sirius gelangweilt ab, „jedes Mal dasselbe Theater. Krone ist gerade oben und überlegt, wie er Evans für sich gewinnen kann."  
„...schon wieder?", fragte Lupin mit einem gequälten Lächeln.  
Egal, was James sich ausdachte – und seine Ideen waren manchmal wirklich... verblüffend! – Lily zeigte sich stets unbeeindruckt.  
„Hoffentlich überredet er nicht schon wieder einen Hauselfen, bei den Evans' zu arbeiten, um ihn dann Lily zu schenken...", erinnerte sich Peter und Remus fügte hinzu: „Oder er schenkt ihr eine Quidditch-Figur von sich selbst, die durch die Lüfte rast und kaum zu bändigen ist."  
Beim Gedanken daran rieb er sich seinen Kopf, gegen den der Mini-James auf dem Mini-Besen mehrmals brutalst gedonnert war, ehe er von Lily, die es mittlerweile satt hatte, endlich mit einem Schockzauber gelähmt wurde.  
Remus und Peter kicherten, Sirius jedoch grinste nur vor sich hin. Immerhin war die Idee mit den Hauselfen von ihm gewesen und er war ziemlich stolz drauf. Hätte er doch nicht wissen können, dass Evans sich so dagegen sträuben würde!  
Die anderen Mädchen fänden das sicher eine gute Idee, da war Sirius sich sicher. Die fanden sowieso alles toll, was Sirius so machte... Er grinste noch mehr und rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel hinein.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen, Tatze?", riss ihn Remus aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Überlegst du dir, wer als nächstes auf deiner Liste kommt, oder denkst du noch an deine letzte Eroberung?", wollte er wissen, Sirius jedoch schnaubte nur und wischte diese Behauptung mit einer Handbewegung weg.  
„Von wegen, Moony. Das ist alles zu leicht... Ich suche nach einer Herausforderung!", erklärte er in vollem Ernst und Remus wusste nicht, ob er jetzt laut loslachen durfte oder sich das Lachen doch lieber verkneifen sollte, entschied sich aber für letzteres.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auch schnell wieder abgelenkt, als Lily zum erneut im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien und sich suchend umschaute.  
Ihr Blick blieb am Nebentisch der Jungs hängen und sie schritt entschlossen auf diesen zu, erleichtert, dass James nicht anwesend war und sie mit seinen Sprüchen belästigen konnte.  
„Ich hab mein Buch hier unten vergessen", lächelte sie entschuldigend, als Remus ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und auch Sirius sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
Lily hob ihr Schulbuch auf und wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg nach oben machen, als Peter die Stille, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien, unterbrach.  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich für Strafarbeiten bekommen?", fragte er neugierig und Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Das Übliche... Pokale putzen und so." Doch dann schien ihm wieder etwas einzufallen und er setzte sich in seinem Sessel aufrecht hin.  
„Warte mal. Die McGonagall hat irgendwas von Herbstfest erzählt."  
Er kratzte sich ratlos am Hinterkopf und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich hab gar nicht richtig zugehört", gestand er und an seinem Tonfall merkte man sofort, dass ihm das nicht sonderlich leid tat. „Sie sagte was von mithelfen und aufbauen, keine Ahnung."  
Lily, die schon am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und starrte Sirius, von dem sie nur ein schwarzes Haarbüschel erkennen konnte, das hinter der Sessellehne hervorlugte, entsetzt an.  
„Herbstfest?", wiederholte sie zweifelnd, wartete jedoch gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab.  
„Bist du ganz sicher?"  
Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Hast du was an den Ohren, Evans?", fragte er unfreundlich, woraufhin Remus ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick bedachte.

Lily jedoch ging gar nicht auf die Bemerkung ein, denn vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich schon ein ganz andere Szene ab – nämlich Sirius und James, wie sie die Vorbereitungen zum Herbstfest und anschließen das ganze Fest vereitelten. Ihr wurde übel.  
Remus und sie waren schließlich die Vertrauensschüler und als solche dazu verpflichtet, den Schulsprechern bei den Vorbereitung und bei der Ausrichtung des Festes zu helfen, denn während die Schulsprecher sind um die Belange der ganzen Schule kümmerten, übernahmen die Vertrauensschüler die Aufgabe, die eigenen Häuser zu dekorieren und alle anderen in Schach zu halten.

Dass Sirius und James dazu verdammt worden waren, bei diesen Vorbereitungen zu helfen, war mehr als nur ärgerlich! Lily hätte gut und gerne darauf verzichten können, denn etwas Gutes konnte bei diesem Duo garantiert nicht entstehen.  
Wessen Strafe war das hier überhaupt? Sie hatte schließlich nichts angestellt!  
Sie schickte einen hilflos-verzweifelten Blick zu dem, ihrer Meinung nach, einzigen Normalen der vier Jungs – Lupin - doch dieser antwortete mit einem ebenfalls leidenden Blick seinerseits und zuckte die Achseln, als wollte er sagen, dass man das jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern könnte.

Lily seufzte ergeben. Vielleicht hatte Sirius, der ja sowieso nicht allzu viele Informationen zu haben schien, McGonagall auch falsch verstanden, redete sie sich ein und klammerte sich an diese einzige Hoffnung, die sie hatte, während sie ihr Buch umklammerte und immer noch wie ein begossener Pudel am Treppenabsatz stand, das flackernde Feuer beobachtend.  
Kaum einen Moment später war ein lautes Poltern zu hören und James erschien auf der Treppe gegenüber, die hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal führte.  
In seinen wirren Haaren hingen einige Papierschnipsel und er hatte eine lange, orange gefärbte Pergamentrolle in der linken Hand, hielt sie in die Höhe und wedelte aufgeregt damit herum, bis er Lily erblickte, das Schriftstück sofort sinken ließ und ihr sein übliches Grinsen schenkte.  
„Evans!", rief er erfreut aus und deutete auf die Pergamentrolle.  
„Hast du es schon gehört? Ich helfe mit beim Herbstfest und ich hab tolle Ideen", informierte er sie und bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Vermutungen.  
Lily jedoch schnaubte nur verächtlich.  
„Wie du alles in die Luft sprengen willst, oder was?", fragte sie gereizt und warf mit einer schwungvollen Kopfbewegung die roten Haare zurück, während sie James mit ihren grünen Augen durchdringend anfunkelte.  
Sollte er ihr das vermasseln, so würde er ganz bestimmt mehr als nur sein blaues Wunder erleben!  
Ihr ablehnende Haltung dämpfte James' Begeisterung jedoch nicht mal um ein Minimum.  
Er schüttelte bloß hektisch den Kopf und sprang die letzter Treppenstufen hinunter, immer zwei auf einmal nehmend.  
Dann warf er Lily ein verführerisches Lächeln zu, was sie dazu veranlasste, misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen.  
„Wir könnten zusammenarbeiten...", bot er um einiges leiser mit verlockender Stimme an, doch bevor er seinen Satz fortsetzen konnte, zeigte Lily ihm bereits pragmatisch den Vogel.  
„Nicht mal in hundert Jahren, Potter!", wies sie ihn ab, drehte sich abrupt um und verschwand in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
Mit bedauerndem Gesicht wandte sich James zu seinen Freunden um, die seine Unterhaltung mit Lily interessiert verfolgt hatten und fischte sich ein Stück Papier aus den Haaren.  
„Dumm gelaufen", grinste Sirius schadenfroh und kuschelte sich wieder in den weichen Sessel, genoss die Wärme des Feuers, während Remus James einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und selbst nicht so genau wusste, zu wem er halten sollte.  
Lily war ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Mensch und James ging ihr einfach nur auf die Nerven, er verstand das, denn er sah ja selbst, wie hartnäckig und aufdringlich dieser sein konnte.  
Aber andererseits war er einer seiner besten Freunde und behandelte ihn wie seinesgleichen, auch wenn Remus sich in vielem von den „normalen" Schülern unterschied... vom sozialen Stand, wie auch vom Wesen her.  
„Nächstes Mal", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige verbissen und ließ sich schließlich erschöpft in den Sessel neben Remus' sinken, während er ein paar Mal seufzte, um sein Selbstmitleid kund zu tun, bis er von Peter dabei unterbrochen wurde, dem es nach der Rauchschwadenaktion schon besser zu gehen schien – jedenfalls spuckte er keinen Rauch mehr aus.  
„Was hast du da oben eigentlich gemacht?", wollte er wissen und deutete auf das papier, das teilweise immer noch in James' Haaren hing.  
Potter's Miene hellte sich sogleich auf.  
Er kramte in seiner Pullitasche herum und zog eine ganz normale Muggelschere heraus, dann hob er wieder das Blatt Pergament hoch.  
„Gebastelt!", antwortete er mit einem stolzen Grinsen im Gesicht.


	3. Lauschangriff

**Kapitel 3: Lauschangriff **

Im Laufen zog sich James seinen Umhang über und knöpfte sich mit der freien Hand einen Knopf am Hemd zu. Unter dem anderen Arm hatte er sich einige seiner Schulbücher geklemmt, während sich sein Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen befand, seine Schnürsenkel waren nicht gebunden und flatterten fröhlich um seine Füße herum, als er mit schnellen Schritten den Flur entlang lief.  
Dicht hinter ihm befanden sich der nervöse, blasse Remus, zusammen mit Peter, der beim Laufen schwer schnaufte. Sirius hingegen lief leichtfüßig mit einigem Abstand hinter den Dreien her und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen ab.  
"Warum beeilen wir uns eigentlich so? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir zu spät kommen...", warf er ein und unterbrach damit Remus' leises Gejammer darüber, dass auch ER dieses Mal verschlafen hatte. Aber die letzte Nacht war viel zu lang und anstrengend gewesen und er hatte nur sehr wenig Schlaf abbekommen.  
"Jaah, aber..." James zupfte abwesend am Umhang, da dieser noch nicht ganz so bequem saß, "heute will McGonagall sagen, wann die Versammlungen für das Herbfestkomitee stattfinden!"  
Von Sirius war ein genervtes Stöhnen zu vernehmen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", wollte er empört wissen und bog wieder um eine Ecke, hinter der James & Co. bereits verschwunden waren und als dieser nicht antwortete, ergriff der junge Black schon wieder das Wort.  
"Das machst du doch nur, um Evans zu beeindrucken!", warf er seinem besten Freund vor, gerade so, als wäre das eine Untat, doch James schien das nicht so zu sehen.  
"Na und?", verteidigte er sich trotzig und wollte gerade die nächste Kurve nehmen, hinter der der Verwandlungs-Klassenraum lag, als er zwei altbekannte Stimmen hörte.  
Abrupt hielt er an, was zur Folge hatten, das zwei seiner drei Freunde direkt in ihn reinliefen.  
Während Remus sich schnell fing, kippte Peter seitwärts und prallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, doch anstatt etwas Mitleid und Fürsorge zu zeigen, grinste Sirius ihn nur großspurig an und James machte ein ungeduldiges "Shhhh"-Geräusch.  
Er hatte sich an die Wand gepresst und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und während Peter sich mit schmerzverzogener Miene seinen Kopf rieb, wurden die Vier Zeugen eines sehr interessanten Gesprächs.

"...hab dich dir schon einmal gesagt!", ertönte Lily's Stimme und bei ihrem Anblick machte James' Herz einen Hüpfer. Als er allerdings sah, wer ihr Gegenüber war, gefroren im jegliche Gesichtszüge: Snape!  
Der Slytherin mit den fettigen Haaren hob hilflos die Arme und wollte einen Schritt auf Lily zu machen, doch sie wich zurück und bedachte Severus mit einem eisigen Blick.  
"Aber ich hab mich doch schon..", setzte dieser an, wurde jedoch wieder unterbrochen.  
Die Rothaarige schüttelte nur entschieden den Kopf und drückte sich ihre Bücher, die sie mit beiden Armen umklammert hielt, fester an sich.  
"Das macht es nicht wieder ungeschehen", stellte sie bestimmt klar, warf sich die Haare zurück und drehte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape um, öffnete die Tür zum Klassenraum und trat ein.  
Der Slytherin stand wie vom Blitz getroffen bewegungslos vor der Tür und starrte sie an, auf seinem blassen Gesicht spiegelte sich der Ausdruck von Ausweglosigkeit wider und mit einem schweren Seufzer betrat auch er den Klassenraum.

"Schniefelus!", zischte James, der noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was dieses kleine Szenario zu bedeuten hatte.  
"Was sollte das denn?", sprach Sirius, der inzwischen neben seinen Freund getreten war und sich alles haargenau angehört hatte, James' Gedanken laut aus.  
Zu Remus' Sorgen, zu spät zu erscheinen, kam jetzt auch noch das schlechte Gewissen, Lily belauscht zu haben, hinzu, das sich deutlich auf seinem Antlitz abzeichnete. Doch noch bevor er die anderen endlich drängen konnte, zu Verwandlung zu gehen, ergriff James das Wort, mittlerweile misstrauisch geworden.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er nachdenklich. "Aber das werde ich schon noch herausfinden..."  
Remus öffnete wieder den Mund, doch nun kam ihm sogar Peter zuvor, der sich aus dem Hintergrund hervorgedrängt hatte.  
"Vielleicht mag er sie ja", kicherte er, beschämt wie ein kleines Mädchen, doch anstatt seine Aussage als einen gut gemeinten Witz aufzufassen, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, blickte James ihn alarmiert an und Peter war es, als wäre das eines der wenigen Male, bei denen er wirklich ernst genommen wurde.  
"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte er zweifelnd und sah für einen Moment lang fast so aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte, riss sich jedoch in Windeseile wieder zusammen, fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare und schüttelte dann entschlossen den Kopf.  
"Das soll er bloß wagen", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und schob seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht, die während des Rennens verrutscht war.  
Remus drängelte sich nun endlich hinter den drei Jungs hervor und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke der Tür.  
"Das ist doch Unsinn", beschwichtigte er James mit einem letzten, mitleidigen Blick auf diesen, klang jedoch nicht ganz so zuversichtlich, wie er es geplant hatte, drückte die Klinke herunter und betrat den Klassenraum, in dem eine sehr verärgerte McGonagall bereits auf ihre Beute wartete, da Fünf ihrer sechs Gryffindors zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen waren.

"Potter, Black!", donnerte es bis in den nun leeren Gang, wo sich eben noch die Jungs getummelt hatten.  
"15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und von ihnen, Mister Lupin" - man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Remus kleiner wurde - "hätte ich Besseres erwartet!"  
Mit betretener Miene, leicht rosa angelaufen und einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung huschte dieser auf seinen Platz und platzierte seine Bücher sorgfältig auf dem Tisch.  
Auch Peter glitt duckmäuserisch auf seinen Stuhl hinter Remus, während Sirius selbstsicher und betont langsam zu seinem Tisch schlurfte und es sichtlich genoss, mal wieder im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass alle Augenpaare an ihm hafteten.  
Ob es sich hierbei nun um die Augenpaare ein paar verknallter Mädchen oder die wütenden Augenpaare der alten McGonagall handelte, kümmerte ihn kein nicht im geringsten.  
James, am dem McGonagall's Wutschwall faktisch vorbeigeschossen war, trottete wachsam hinter Sirius her, seine Augen huschten durch den Klassenraum, bis sie schließlich an Severus, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte, hingen blieben.  
Als habe er den Blick im Rücken gespürt, drehte der Slytherin sich um und erwiderte James' argwöhnischen, ja fast schon drohenden Blick und schenkte ihm denselben.  
Er fragte sich, was Potter schon wieder plante und ihm wurde im selben Augenblick bewusst, dass er das schon sehr bald unweigerlich herausfinden würde...


	4. Erzfeinde

**Kapitel 4: Erzfeinde **

Gelangweilt hatte James den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt, seine Ellbogen ruhten auf dem Tisch, während McGonagall vorne immer noch redete.  
"Drei Seiten Pergament sollten reichten", sagte sie in ihrem gewohnt strengen Tonfall, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und warf einen Blick in das Buch, das sie gerade in den Händen hielt.  
Die Hausaufgabe lautete, einen Aufsatz über Animagi zu schreiben.  
Wie langweilig, dachte James sich. Das würde eine seiner leichtesten Übungen werden. Ein Witz gar! Genauso, wie die ZAG-Prüfung über Werwölfe letztes Jahr.  
Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, seine Freunde und er waren den Lehrern um eine Nasenlänge voraus.

Schräg rechts von ihm raschelte etwas und er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem dunkelrothaarigen Mädchen, das dort saß und sich fleißig Notizen machte.  
Einerseits konnte James es nicht verstehen, weshalb Lily alles, was die Schule und den Unterricht betraf, so ernst nahm, andererseits jedoch war das eine Eigenschaft an ihr, die ihm sehr imponierte.  
Lily war klug und begabt und sie verlor nie das Interesse am Unterricht, selbst nicht bei den langweiligen Lektionen des Professor Binns, der Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichtete.  
James selber hatte nach dem... ach was, er hatte es schon beim zweiten Koboldaufstand langweilig gefunden und war dazu übergegangen, sich mit interessanteren Sachen zu beschäftigen. Neue Untaten mit Sirius aushecken, zum Beispiel.

Während er Lily's hübschen Hinterkopf betrachtete - der ihrer Vorderansicht allerdings bei weitem nicht das Wasser reichen konnte - fiel sein Blick auf jene Person, die hinter ihr saß und sie ebenso begierig musterte, wie er es eben getan hatte.  
Snape.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in James hoch und nistete sich in seiner Brust ein, als er den Slytherin heimlich weiter beobachtete. Dieser ließ nicht von Lily ab und was James wirklich endgütig beunruhigte, war die Entschlossenheit und Verbissenheit, mit der er Lily's Rückansicht anstarrte, sodass er alles andere um sich herum nicht mitzubekommen schien.  
Alarmiert stellte James fest, dass es in Snape's Kopf unermüdlich arbeitete, so konzentriert war er und ihm kam Peter's Satz von vorhin in den Kopf.  
"Vielleicht mag er sie ja!"

McGonagall war gerade dabei, die Schüler zu entlassen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.  
"Ach ja... und die erste Versammlung für das Komitee des Herbstfestes findet am Freitag nach dem Unterricht in diesem Klassenraum statt", erklärte sie, doch weil fast niemand, mal abgesehen von Lily und Remus, ihr noch zuhörte, seufzte sie leise, als diese Information im allgemeinen Gemurmel unterging.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich extra viel Zeit. Er gab vor, noch umständlich etwas in seine Unterlagen zu kritzeln und packte dann betont langsam seine Sachen.  
Seinen Freunden hatte er bedeutet, nicht auf ihn zu warten, da er noch etwas mit McGonagall zu besprechen hatte, das Fest betreffend.  
Nachdem die letzten, darunter Snape, auch aus der Klasse verschwanden, gab er sich einen Ruck und eilte hinter ihm her.

"Hey - hey, Schniefelus!", höhnte James, kurz bevor der Slytherin hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand, und richtete seinen Gnadenlos-Blick auf diesen.  
Severus blieb stehen und wandte sich argwöhnisch um.  
"Was willst du schon wieder, Potter?", schnarrte er und weckte damit wieder all die Abneigung, die James mit den Jahren gegen ihn gesammelt hatte. Snape war in die Defensive gegangen und hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, seine Augen hafteten unruhig auf James, bereit, jede kleinste Bewegung blitzschnell zu registrieren.  
Doch der Gryffindor ließ sich davon nicht beirren und hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für Severus' Verhalten übrig.  
"Na, Angst?", fragte er spöttisch und grinste verachtend. Selbst wenn Severus dieses Grinsen nicht teilen konnte, so triefte auch seine Stimme nur so vor lauter Sarkasmus.  
"Das hättest du wohl gerne Potter. Also, was willst du?"  
James' Lächeln erlosch und er machte ein paar langsame Schritte auf Snape zu, bevor er weitersprach.  
"Ich will...", sagte er, in einem leisen und drohenden Tonfall, "dass du Lily Evans in Ruhe lässt."

Snape, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, entgleisten für einen kurzen Augenblick sämtliche Gesichtszüge, doch schnell setzte er wieder seine höhnische Miene auf und verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
"Ist ja süß, Potter", spottete er, wobei er den Gryffindor keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
"Dass du dir immer noch Hoffnungen machst. Bist wohl zu dumm zu bemerken, dass sie dich für einen Vollidioten hält. Was anderes habe ich aber von dir nicht erwartet", schloss Severus seine Ausführungen und bedachte James, der mittlerweile vor Wut kochte, von oben bis unten mit einem geringschätzigem Blick.

Als James sich anspannte und die Augen zusammenkniff, seinen Zauberstab noch fester umklammerte, spiegelte sich in Snape's Augen der Ausdruck von Genugtuung wider, doch würde James das sicherlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
Er lächelte, doch war es kein freundliches, gütiges Lächeln, es war ein abfälliges Lächeln und James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, um zu bedeuten, dass er Snape's Worten keinen Glauben schenkte.

"Du bist doch nur neidisch, Schniefelus", warf er dem Slytherin vor, doch statt sich darüber zu ärgern, legte Severus den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte verächtlich.  
"So, Potter? Auf die Tatsache, dass sie dich für einen Widerling hält?"  
James blinzelte.  
"Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Das hat sie mir selbst gesagt", trumpfte Severus nun auf, in seinem Gesicht ein böses Lächeln, das nur allzu deutlich seine Schadenfreude zeigte.  
"Du lügst", zischte James, der langsam seine Fassung zu verlieren schien. "Warum sollte Lily so etwas ausgerechnet DIR erzählen?"  
Er erhob seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab und hielt ihn einsatzbereit. Snape machte es ihm nach, doch war sein Gesicht nicht wutverzerrt, wie das von James, sondern zeigte deutlich, für wie viel überlegener er sich gegenüber seinem Erzfeind gerade hielt.  
"Das wüsstest du wohl gern, Potter", sagte Severus blasiert und in diesem Moment hielt es James nicht mehr aus.

Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr beschleunigte Lily ihr Tempo. Sie musste dringend noch einmal zurück in die Verwandlungsklasse, bevor Professor McGonagall sie abschloss, denn ihre nagelneue Feder fehlte plötzlich und Lily konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sie unbemerkt hatte fallen lassen.  
Im nächsten Flur hörte sie allerdings Stummen und war schon beinahe erleichtert, dass Professor McGonagall noch nicht weg war, doch als sie um die Ecke schlitterte, schrie eine männliche Stimme "Sectumsempra!", während zeitgleich eine andere, ihr ebenfalls wohlbekannte Stimme "Expeliarmus" brüllte.  
Zwei Lichtstrahlen schossen an ihr vorbei und sie wich vor ihnen erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück.  
Erst, als sich der erste Schrecken verflüchtigt hatte, erkannte sie, dass sie soeben geradeheraus in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Potter und Snape hineingerannt war - mal wieder!

"Evans!", rief James ebenso erschrocken, als Snape's Fluch haarscharf an ihm vorbeischoss, genauso wie sein eigener Entwaffnungszauber an dem Slytherin.  
"Geh aus dem Weg!", forderte er sie auf, als sie sich kurzentschlossen zwischen Severus und ihn stellte und ihm den Weg für weitere Flüche versperrte.  
Lily funkelte James mit ihren grünen Augen entzürnt an.  
"Wann hörst du endlich damit auf, Potter?", wollte sie wütend wissen, doch James hatte nur Augen für Snape, der ihm in einiger Entfernung hinter Lily verächtliche Blicke zuwarf.

"Geh aus dem Weg...", knurrte er noch einmal, langsamer und leiser, doch als die Rathaarige sich nicht einen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegte, richtete er das Wort an Severus.  
"Bist du etwa schon so feige, dass du dich von einem Mädchen verteidigen lässt?", verhöhnte er den Slytherin, doch noch bevor dieser wieder seinen Zauberstab zücken konnte, kochte in Lily die Wut hoch und, ohne großartig zu überlegen, schickte sie James blitzschnell einen Beinklammerfluch auf den Hals, den dieser weder erwartet, noch hatte kommen sehen.  
Auf wundersame Art und Weise wurden seine Beine, wie durch ein Seil, zusammengezogen und James kippte rücklings, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, zu Boden, nicht mehr fähig, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
Der Zauberstab fiel aus seiner Hand und kam mit einem leisen, scheppernden Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.

Noch bevor Lily realisieren konnte, dass sie gerade tatsächlich den ach-so-tollen-Potter verhext hatte, lenkte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Es war McGonagall, die in der Tür zum Klassenraum stand und der wohl gerade sämtliche Unterrichtsutensilien aus den Händen gerutscht waren.  
Geschockt starrte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gryffindormädchen an, ohne etwas aus ihrem Mund herausbringen zu können, doch schon sehr bald fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.  
"Miss Evans!", rief sie ungläubig und deutete erst auf Lily und dann auf den auf dem Boden liegenden, zappelnden James, dessen Beine immer noch durch den Fluch zusammengebunden waren.  
Lily, ebenso schockiert, folgte ihrem Blick.  
"Was ist heute nur mit ihnen los?", machte die Hauslehrerin ihrem Ärger Luft, doch klang sie immer noch eher unfassbar als wirklich wütend, während sie sich herunterbeugte und ihre Materialien wieder aufsammelte.  
Als sie sich erhob, schien sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein.  
"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", entschied sie, bedachte Lily jedoch noch einmal mit einem forschenden Blick.


End file.
